


a soliloquy for you

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, max/preston? well you can just read it, the nikki/nerris is heavily implied as is neil/harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: max/preston since they're two of my favorite characters and i adore their dynamic. (plus implied nerris/nikki n harrison/neil)





	a soliloquy for you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if any of the characters seem ooc! i havent written any of them before so i’m getting the hang of it still.

-  
this is set like 2-3 years in the future so they’re all like 13/14 at this point.  
-  
max leaned against a tree staring out into the darker woods on the other side of the clearing nikki had dragged him and neil to. 

nikki was currently digging for worms and neil wrote down different observations on the wildlife and their interactions with the campers. 

max just rolled his eyes and smiled. he was glad these two were his friends no matter how fucking annoying they can be. just thinking of fucking annoying, with max’s luck, brought thoughts of preston to mind. 

he actually couldn’t stop thinking of the kid. the way he was loud was similar to nikki, always wanting to get a word in, knowing he’d be ignored if he didn’t. he was also like neil with all his big terms and such. max sighed wistfully, and then was snapped back to reality.

“what are you smiling about?” in his state of daydreaming, neil had stood next to him, clip board in hand.

“just a joke.” 

“hm?” 

“you had to be there.” neil smirked and rolled his eyes.

“max! why is your face so red?” nikki bounded up to the pair with two handfuls of dirt.

“shut up nikki.” max looked down and kicked his foot against the tree.

“do you have a crush?”

“of course he doesnt. he’s max.” max rolled his eyes at that comment.

“drop it.” he tried to sound intimidating, but of course his voice cracked.

“he totally does!! who is it max?” nikki grinned and squished the dirt she was holding, probably killing several worms.

“no one! i don’t have a crush.” his blush was rapidly growing and he could feel it. he sighed with defeat after nikki started poking him rapidly in the arm. “fine. i’ll tell you. but-“

“but what?” that got neil interested.

“you two have to tell me who you like.” neil and nikki’s eyes widened. now whose face is red? max slipped down and sat on the base of the tree. nikki and neil sat next to him. “wait you’re actually agreeing?”

“not necessarily. there’s an 83% chance if we say it at the same time neither of you will say it so i’m not doing that. i’ll say it separately.” 

“you two have to promise not to tell anyone okay? if anyone finds out that would be disaster.”

“especially if david or gwen found out.”

“fucking hell don’t even bring that up.”

“max you go first since you suggested it.”

“fine. it’s like a bandaid you have to rip it off. just rip it off. i like preston even though he’s super annoying and i can’t tolerate him i just find him very attractive and want him to lift me up and spin me around and-“

“we get it. you have a thing for a theater nerd.”

“that went smoother then i thought. any comments nikki?”

“nerris!”

“what?”

“i- uhhh like nerris. she’s pretty.”

“and you neil?”

“fuck. i think i heard david calling me. i better-“

“niel i will bite your arm. i’ll knock down all your beakers and smash your microscope.”

“jesus christ fine. harrison.”

“you two have a thing for magic? damn.”

“says you shakespeare kink!”

“fuck off shit head.” max rolled his eyes and started making his way back to camp. nikki ran up to him and started poking him again. “what now?”

“are you going to tell himmm?” her eyes widened to form her devastatingly good puppy dog face. “you should. it needs to happen or i will die on the spot.” she pretended to choke and collapsed on the trail. 

“i will. eventually. if it comes up. now go bother neil.” he shoved his hands in his pocket and stalked off to find preston. not to tell him. just to see his annoying face.  
-  
“why hello max!” preston peeked out from behind the closed red curtains.

“hey preston.”

“why are you here?”

“dunno. in the neighborhood i guess.” he felt his hands start to sweat and was hoping he wasn’t blushing too much. 

“want to come help backstage? i’m trying to organize the shit that’s back here.”

“better then being aggravated my david.” preston leaned down and grabbed max’s hand to pull him up onto stage. max felt his face heat up almost immediately. he locked eyes with preston as they stepped behind the curtain. he quickly looked the other way. “where to willy shakes?”

“i’ll take that as a compliment. this way.” preston led max to the bigger-then-it-seemed backstage area. “i need help moving these folding tables out and to the commons. or you could help me organize all the scripts and scrapped plays.”

“second option is preferable in not being annoyed by everyone.” max noticed preston had quieted down significantly since they had entered backstage. max admittedly was trying his hardest to be nice, which was a challenge for him. 

preston guided him around a spotlight to a small, improvised office area with a little light and stacks of papers. there were no chairs which means they’d have to sit on the ground.

“david took all the chairs back here to use in the stupid obstacle course, and never gave them back. you’re fine with sitting on the ground right?”

“as long as you’re sitting with me.” fuck. nonono. he did not mean to say that out loud. max was internally screaming at himself for what felt like hours until preston snapped him back to reality.

“i’d be more then happy to.” preston smiled shyly at max. his voice was even more quiet now, not seeking anyone’s attention but max.

“you better be. shit- i meant-“

“you’re fine max. just help me with this.”

“will do.”  
-  
after an hour or so of working max suddenly stood up.

“what is it?”

“do you want to go walk around in the forest preferably away from camp?”

“sure?”

“great let’s go.” max threw a forced smile on his face as he grabbed preston’s arm and pulled him out of backstage.

“what’s wrong max?”

“neil and nikki might have been there. i have no idea, but i’m pretty sure i heard them.”

“and why would they be spying on us exactly?” preston crossed his arms and glared down at the shorter boy. 

“i’ll tell you. come on.” max glanced back and saw nikki slowly opening the backstage door. he glared at her and she slinked backwards. he led preston into the woods to a place he knew nikki and neil couldn’t follow them to.

“so?”

“i may or may not have a crush on you and they know.”

“what? what do you mean?” his eyes began to well up with tears.

“what the fuck don’t cry on me! i like you okay?”

“max. holy shit.” preston gripped max’s shoulders tightly. “that was wonderful acting, but you can quit now. i know you’re joking.”

“i’m not fucking joking you dumbass!” max hugged preston tightly and started to shake. “i’ve liked you for a while okay?” he quickly pushed away from preston and started to storm away.

“wait!” max turned to face the taller boy. “you- you’re serious?” his face was so close to crumpling, max could tell.

“of course i am.” he gripped preston’s hand. preston smiled broadly and pulled max into a hug, resting his head on max’s. “now get off of me.” he smiled at preston before rolling his eyes.

“are we telling anyone about this?”

“not david. or gwen for that matter.”

“not nurf.” preston shuddered even saying the name of his tormentor of many years.

“does this make us like a thing? like a couple.”

“if you want. now i can recite some of my favorite soliloquies! there’s so many options.”

“save it for another time. we better get back.” max nudged the taller boy, and started heading down the trail. he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“what is it?”

“i have a weird question. like really weird.”

“what would that be?”

“do you think- you could lift me up and spin me around? you don’t have to i just was wondering if you cou-“ max looked down at his feet before locking eyes with preston.

“of course my lady.”

“don’t call me that.” max grinned. preston grabbed max’s waist and lifted him up almost effortlessly before spinning him around. max was giggling before slapping his hand over his mouth. “you’re stronger then you look. you look like a twig.”

“thanks i guess?”

“it was definitely a compliment. i like you and your twigness. sometimes.” max smiled and started off on the trail back to camp again.

the rest of the summer was going to be a good one. both boys knew it.  
-  
when they got back max noticed almost immediately nikki was sitting with nerris in her make shift castle and neil was sitting on the edge of harrison’s performance area rolling his eyes.

he laughed to himself before turning to preston and kissing him on the cheek briefly.

“thank you.” max ran off to join neil and make fun of him. preston just stood in shock and stared at max in awe. he shook his head and turned to head backstage once again.   
-


End file.
